


Unlikely Prey

by janetcarter



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25119112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetcarter/pseuds/janetcarter
Summary: Aziraphale rescues Crowley from a mouse.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	Unlikely Prey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DownToTheSea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownToTheSea/gifts).



Aziraphale was torn from his book by a blood-curdling shriek. His book fell to the floor as he ran to the source, hardly keeping himself from shifting form at the thought of Crowley being in trouble. 

"Crowley!" He rushed into the cottage kitchen to see Crowley standing on a chair with his wings fully spread, feathers scattered all over. He was trembling, but... there was no threat in sight. "Crowley? Crowley, dear, what is it?" 

"There's... there's a--" He pointed to the corner, where a small grey mouse was nibbling at a tomato Crowley had evidently dropped. 

"Oh."

"What are you standing around for? Get up here!"

"It's a _mouse_..." 

"Exactly!" 

"I thought you were supposed to be a snake." 

"Yeah, so? What's your point?" His expression seemed entirely befuddled. "C'mon, Angel, before it gets you!" 

Aziraphale squinted at the mouse, who was still quite harmlessly eating. "Why don't I take it outside?" 

"Are you bonkers?!" 

"Come here, little fellow," he said softly, crouching down beside the creature. He scooped the fidgety little mouse into his hands, gently scratching its head to calm it. "Look how cute!" 

"Aziraphale... get that thing out of our house now, please."   
  
Aziraphale smiled at its little squeaking. "Alright, alright." 

It scampered off after Aziraphale set it on the ground outside.

"Farewell!" 

Crowley peeked out from the front door. "Is it gone?" 

"I believe so, dear."

Crowley let out a sigh of relief before yelling to the hills. "That's right! And don't you ever THINK about coming back!" 

Aziraphale struggled not to laugh. Crowley was like a small dog whose bark was too big for its bite. Really, a snake afraid of a mouse? It was so ridiculously, albeit perfectly, his beloved.

Crowley's harsh facade crumbled beneath a kiss Aziraphale pressed into his cheek. "Let's go back inside."


End file.
